Secret of You
by silent moon1
Summary: Serena is willing to drop everything and fly half-way around the world for her ex-lover--but will he finally reveal the secret that has torn them apart?
1. Prologue

"Secret of You"  
Prologue  
  
Author: Silent Moon  
Genre: Romance/Alternate Reality  
Rated: R  
E-mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Beautiful in the night  
Your eyes are as black as the midnight  
And I tremble in your wake  
I know it's my mistake  
To haunt your love with my own  
I haunt your love with my own  
  
Beautiful in the night  
(your) silvery skin bathed in moonlight  
The beauty in your eyes  
It's echoed in your sighs  
You haunt my love with your own  
You haunt my love with your own  
  
I wanted you as I ran  
Falling love even as I am.  
Seeking and unsure  
I found that you endure  
You haunt my love with your own  
You haunt my love with your own.  
  
And here I am  
With every strange soft word you speak  
I'm falling feeling searching  
for this secret of you  
secret of you  
  
answer to you  
answer to me  
haunting my love  
secret of you.  
song by natia_99  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena stood in the lengthy sunbeams of her room, packing. She bit her lip as she struggled  
to decide between dresses, pants, tops and shoes scattered across her bed.  
  
It was a hot July afternoon, falling into evening. Her flight was at nine. Mina would be here  
soon to help her finish and drive her to the airport.  
  
She shook her head again at the predicament she had suddenly volunteered herself into.  
~I must be crazy.~  
  
She heard the door open and close and Mina's voice broke the train of thought.  
  
"Serena? Serena!"  
  
"In here Mina! I'm almost done!"  
  
"I certainly hope so!" Mina laughed as she came in, "We have ten minutes before we should  
be leaving!"  
  
Serena just rolled her eyes in mock sarcasm.  
  
Mina smiled but then grew serious watching her ivory friend. How and why Serena had agreed to  
this was beyond her. It wasn't like her at all, and it was significant of things Mina  
had hoped she was past by now. She was worried.  
  
"Serena..." She said quietly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Serena's eyes looked startled a moment but she quickly masked them, "It's not a question  
of want."  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"Think what you like." Serena snapped and then looked sorry, "I don't want to talk about it  
anymore."  
  
"Fine." Mina agreed wearily. She'd been arguing with her friend for days, obviously *nothing*  
could change her mind.  
  
Mina was a tall girl, and with her sharp blue eyes could be something of an intimidating  
presence when she wanted to. But it never seemed to affect Serena....maybe that was why  
the two women were friends.....whatever the case, Serena's own stubbornness when she  
decided on something was a force *no one* could reckon with.   
  
Serena's own slight, slender figure might be a solid stone wall for all the difference it made.  
And she had most completely decided on this.  
  
Mina simply helped her pack, shaking her head the whole time.  
They'd agreed not to tell Rei or Ami or even Lita till after she was gone. Rei no doubt would  
have tried to physically restrain her friend from such 'foolishness' and if Lita had gotten  
the notion she certainly could have!  
  
Serena knew her friends would be hurt but she also knew the disaster telling them would yield.  
She'd been reluctant to tell Mina but the latter had practically wrenched the news from her  
after overhearing the odd conversation on the phone.  
  
Mina was her closest friend. They'd chummed around since grade school and now Mina  
was a model, tall and blond with sparkling blue eyes and milky skin.   
The rest of their small group had gone very separate directions. Rei was a Professor of  
Religious Study at the local University, Amy was a Doctor, and Lita a Chef. It made for   
delightful conversation when they all got together though--as well as their various  
husbands and children.  
To be sure, all of them were married to their high school sweethearts but Serena and Mina,  
another reason--they joked--that they were close. They often joked of becoming old  
spinsters and such but Mina alone, knew of Serena's own private heartache.  
  
Serena herself, had become something of a prodigy. Though she'd stumbled through school,  
her music career--and recently her writing career had taken off for her. It was this career  
that allowed her to drop everything and fly off to Japan on short notice like this.  
  
Mina drove her silently to the airport and saw her to her gate,  
"Do you have everything?" She quiered anxiously as they embraced.  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"You'll call when you get there....and everyday you can spare it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Be careful! I'll worry you know!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh Sere, are you *sure* this is the right thing?"  
  
"No, I'm not." She said frankly, "But I know its the right decision for me."  
  
Mina considered this a moment and then nodded.  
  
And then Serena was gone. Just like that. After a two minute phone call just four days  
before! Mina shook her head, both at Serena and herself for getting involved in any of it,  
the girls were going to kill her when they found out.  
~I must be crazy.~  
  
  
  
Serena meanwhile, sat staring blankly out the window during her long flight from America.  
Without Mina around keeping her on the defensive the full weight of this was settling in.  
Her stomach tightened with nervousness. How on earth had she ever gotten herself into this?  
Well, there was no turning back now.  
  
She let her mind wander over memories.....  
  
It had been over two years since she'd last seen Darien. Before her music career had really  
begun and long before her writing had gotten her any recognition.  
  
They'd been the best of friends.....after ofcourse, being the worst of enemies. For Darien  
had teased her mercilessly through school when she'd worn her hair in two buns with pigtails.  
She'd long since forsaken that old hairstyle for a softer braid to her long, still-gold hair.  
  
Once they'd called a truce they'd become inseparable. Best of friends.  
In Darien, Serena trusted everything. For Darien, Serena would do anything.  
  
And so, falling in love had become something of an inevitability. With arguing out of the  
way, and intimacy in it's place, the strange attraction between them had slowly crept  
it's way through and turned to love.  
  
Darien had always been a bit of a dark and fearsome presence to Serena, even after they  
became friends. Though she felt at ease almost always with him, there were moments where  
he could leave her trembling.  
  
Such a moment had come two years ago.....after a party.  
When the sight of Rei and Chad, already happily married.....Ami and Greg engaged and Lita  
and Ken well on their way to being so had become too much Serena had slipped away to  
the beach below the giant, gazebo style pavillion where the dance was being held.  
  
Darien had caught her up thus, sandals in hand, pretty dress swishing softly with the rhythm  
of the sea.  
  
And for once, the emotion that burned from her heart for him would not be denied. It flashed  
dangerously in her eyes and caused the strangest expression to cross his own face.  
He'd caught her up without another word and kissed her.  
  
This in and of itself would have been shocking enough for the extremely conservative Serena,   
but it hadn't ended there. No. All rationality had fled her that night and they'd stumbled  
back to her apartment and made love.  
  
In the end she had given everything to Darien. Her friendship, her secrets, her love, her  
virginity.  
  
And it had been beautiful, even now she admitted it. How naive she had been!  
But it had been Darien....had it been anyone else....but it had not.   
  
Laying in his arms that night she felt her life was perfect at last. That warm body bare  
to hers had completed life in some indefineable way. She'd dazedly dreamed out the   
rest of their lives together.....with every night like that one.....and when she'd woken  
the next morning he was gone. Not a word, not a note, not a phone call, not a trace.  
He'd simply vanished, from her apartment, from the city, from her life.  
  
And she'd never fully recovered.  
  
Her friends knew he'd left suddenly, but only Mina knew of that night they'd spent together.  
They'd all tried to get her over it. And perhaps it seemed she did.  
Perhaps she was a great actress.  
  
But four days previous, the phone had rung while Mina was over, and it had been Darien.  
He'd been brief, apologetic but steady and determined.   
  
"Hello? Serena? It's Darien."  
  
"Darien?" She'd managed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"W-Where are you?" She'd asked.  
  
"Japan." He'd replied grimly.  
  
"Japan." She echoed, still in shock.  
  
"Serena, I know you probably don't even want to speak to me after what happened.  
And I can't tell you how sorry I am. But I need....I need to ask you a favour. The   
biggest favour I've ever asked anyone. And I need you to do it, without asking me what  
the reason is...."  
  
"Yes? What is it?" She'd finally asked into the silence.  
  
And now, here she sat, like a fool on this plane to Japan.   
~I must be crazy!~ She thought for the millionth time that week.  
  
Because she was dropping everything in her life and flying across the world  
to marry Darien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
* 


	2. Chapter 1

Secret of You  
Chapter 1  
  
Author: Silent Moon  
Genre: Romance/Alternate Reality  
Rated: R  
E-mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time the long flight arrived in Japan, Serena was exhausted,  
stiff, and cranky. She gathered her things and headed for the door  
feeling as though her soul were suddenly made of lead--along with  
her arms and legs.  
  
~How *did* I ever get myself into this?~ She thought dully.  
  
She stumbled down the pedway and into the busy and crowded airport  
only to be hauled into a tiny office by two japanese customs officers  
and searched thoroughly.  
  
She groaned as they turned her bags inside out,  
~Why me?~  
  
The two men chattered aimlessly in japanese and she said nothing  
until they began to talk about her--ignorant to the fact that she might  
speak japanese--which she did. She and Darien had taken classes  
and learned it together.  
  
She waited till the conversation turned from mocking to explicit before  
speaking up, in clear japanese,  
"I suggest you return my bags and let me go before I report you both to  
your superior!"  
  
The two startled men simply stared at her as she stuffed her things   
back into her bags and stormed haughtily past them and out the door.  
They followed and attempted to mumble out apologies.  
  
She continued to walk angrily until she was suddenly swept into the   
embrace of a tall man--one she realized then that she would know anywhere,  
"Serena..." His voice murmured as he hugged her close and then   
released her, keeping a protective arm about her as the two  
officials caught her up.  
  
"Gomen nasai..." They kept repeating.  
  
"Don't even bother." She bit back in japanese, causing Darien to  
raise his eyebrows.  
  
"Let's go," She said stiffly, and then added in a very tired voice,  
"..please..."  
  
He hurried her out the door after they got the rest of her luggage  
and it was then she got a good look at him.  
She sucked in her breath, trying to still the reaction....but to no  
avail.  
  
Tall, dark, handsome....those melting blue eyes.....and the worst of  
it was she knew what every inch of him felt like....how wonderful  
he smelled....how tender his caress...  
~Stop it! Just stop it!~ She scolded her over-tired brain.  
  
Darien was watching her intensely, waiting for her to say something  
after staring at him for so long.  
  
"Y-you look great..." She stammered out lamely and shook her head  
at her own idiocy.  
~Damn being in love!~ She thought helplessly.  
  
He helped her into the car, put her bags in the trunk and climbed in after her.  
A sleek black car with a driver....what had he been doing these past two years?  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what all this is about now?" She asked, fixing him with  
her blue eyes intently.  
  
His own gazed sorrowfully back, "I wish I could, I really do--but I can't! Everything  
rests on the fact that you must not know why! I know it sounds crazy and it's too  
much to ask of you....but Sere....it would mean everything to me if you could--"  
  
She silenced him, "You don't have to say anymore, you know I will. If it means anything  
to you I will. You know that."  
  
He lay wearily back and sighed heavily. She smiled.  
  
Then he suddenly jerked back to awareness again as the car slowed and pulled into a building  
parking lot.  
  
"Serena, the men I have been working with these past two years....they're....they're...well  
you *must* trust me do you understand?"  
  
She looked into his frightened eyes, that wild look on his face and nodded solemnly,  
reaching out to touch his face on instinct.  
  
"Yes, yes I trust you--oh Gods Darien, don't look so!"  
  
The car stopped and a sleek, shortish man climbed into the front seat and greeted the   
driver gruffly in japanese. The car pulled back out into traffic.  
  
"Serena, this is Reggie Masako, a--business associate of mine. Reggie, this is Serena."  
  
"Good to meet you." He said in a voice that made her immediately mistrust him, his next  
words made her all out dislike him--for he spoke in japanese to Darien.  
  
"You haven't told her anything have you?" He demanded harshly, "You know the deal, you  
tell her why and--"  
  
"Baka!" Darien bit back, "She speaks japanese!"  
  
He immediately silenced and then turned to Serena again, "Gomen nasai." He mumbled.  
  
"No problem." She said cooly, staring daggers at him.  
  
Darien once again slipped an arm about her shoulders, in a vain attempt to sooth her.  
The drive home was quite silent save for the limited chat between Darien and "Reggie"  
about business matters.  
  
When they finally reached the Manor where Darien explained he stayed while working  
it was sunset. It was a stunning property, right on the beach with ornate finishing  
on the windows and doors.  
  
Darien carried her bags to her room--right next to his and sat on the bed while she  
slowly unpacked.  
  
"I'm sorry about Reggie." He said softly, "Most of the people I work with are unfriendly  
and unkind."  
  
"Then why do you--?"  
  
"I have too." He said even softer...but his eyes spoke volumes.  
  
She walked over and took his hands--forgetting for a moment everything between them and  
just being a friend, "Darien, what on earth have you got yourself into here? What is all  
this? What can you tell me?"  
  
He sighed, "The man I worked for, the president of the company, has died. His funeral  
is tomorrow. He was an old, crooked, half crazy man, but very very powerful. During  
my time here he came to think very highly of me--like the son he never had or some such  
nonsense." His voice had grown bitter and Serena started at the unfamiliar emotion in him.  
  
"It was always his wish to see me married but I would never--" His voice was hoarse  
now and she started again at the sudden hungry, desperate passion in his eyes, "I would  
never marry anyone. It was his dying wish that I would but I still refused. So he put it  
in his will....I absolutely *must* marry someone to fulfill his will....I can't tell you   
anymore than that...he forbade it....he was an oddly romantic man and wanted me to marry  
without you knowing of an alterior motive....and I would tell you anyway...but these men  
he employed...they're nothing more than criminals Sere...I'm certain they know everything I  
say...trying to vito me out of the will....."  
  
She watched his face intently.  
This wasn't...it couldn't just be for money could it? Would Darien do all this for money?  
No...no of course not....but she was uneasy all the same.  
  
"I know asking for your trust after all this seems like a terrible joke....but I must ask  
it anyway....will you trust me? No matter what you hear from anyone else?"  
  
Her face softened, "Yes." She hugged him gently, "Yes of course. You know I trust you  
more than anyone..."  
  
She pulled back a bit and now her eyes clouded over, "But you must tell me something else..."  
Her voice choked in her throat as tears started fresh, she watched his face pinch with  
recognition of her next words, "....why did you....how could you--??"  
  
They were cut short as Reggie appeared at the door, eyes narrowed, "Darien,"  
  
Darien turned to look at him, releasing Serena he stood, turning back to her, leaning  
in close he spoke oh-so-softly in her ear, making her shiver and stiffen,  
"We'll talk later I promise....Usako..."  
  
She nodded sadly, willing the tears away in front of that terrible man glaring in the doorway.  
She watched him disapper after the other man and sighed, heading back to her luggage to unpack.  
  
Usako.....when they had first learned japanese they'd picked each other japanese names for fun.  
Serena had chosen Mamoru for Darien....it meant protector, an appropriate name for the man  
who went from her tormentor to her best friend....only *he* was ever allowed to tease her...it  
had been the moment of 'truce' between them. When Darien had caught some poor slob at  
school teasing her and had nearly pummeled the daylights out of him Serena had been more  
shocked than ever in her life.   
  
Darien had chosen Usagi for her, in memory of her old hairstyle with the two buns. Usagi  
meant rabbit or bunny in japanese and he said it suited her--though she wrinkled up her nose  
at him about it he only laughed and insisted.  
Later he'd found a way to soften it to an endearment, 'Usako..' 'My little bunny'....  
  
And she'd childishly gone to calling him 'Mamo-chan'....a very girlish...silly way of saying  
his name. But it had been fun and made the japanese seem more fluent between them.  
She forgot why they ever decided to learn......it had been his idea hadn't it?  
Well, whatever the case, she was certainly grateful now.  
  
But what did all this mean? There was so much left to talk about. It seemed like Darien  
had joined the Japanese moffia, and the head honcho had trapped him into fulfilling his  
own dying whim and wish. Why had Darien moved here? Why did he work with these people?  
And what about their own history together? She'd almost gotten to say something....he looked  
like a tortured man on the racks when she'd started.....was he sorry? Did he have some  
kind of reason? Could any reason ever be good enough?  
  
She shook herself. Glancing out the window, she saw her room opened right onto the beach...the  
sea lapped lazily at the soft sand...the moon was full and bright overhead. She changed into  
loose pants and a soft tank top and sandals before slipping out to stroll along the water's  
edge.  
  
Darien found her thus, and stood frozen at her doorway a long moment watching. Her slender   
figure against such a breathtaking backdrop...that golden hair tumbling lazily after her  
in the wind.....  
  
Reggie came up beside him, "She's very beautiful." He commented.  
  
Darien's face hardened, "Yes." He replied protectively, "Yes she is."  
  
"Wherever did you find such a woman?" He asked dryly, "Beautiful, available and willing  
to drop everything to come marry you--without even knowing the reason why?"  
  
Darien frowned at the other man's amusement, "She's my best friend." He bit out harshly.  
  
Reggie chuckled, "She'll soon be your wife." Then he leaned closer, menacing,  
"What if she's disappointed in your reasons? What then?"  
  
Darien turned viciously on him, "She won't be. She'll understand. She trusts me."  
  
Reggie started to walk away, "Fine. But I'll have my eye on you....best friends usually  
share all their secrets....and this is one secret you can't afford to slip out with..."  
  
Darien turned away from him angrily, fists clenched. He took a deep breath and then walked  
out to join Serena on the beach, slipping a gentle hand into hers as she walked, eyes closed  
in the breeze.  
  
"Hey..."   
  
She turned smiling, "It's lovely here."  
  
He sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Homesick?"  
  
"Very."  
  
He stopped her suddenly, taking her other hand, "Sere...can you ever forgive me?"  
  
She shut her eyes a moment before meeting his, "You already know I have..."  
  
"I don't deserve it....I--" He suddenly turned and caught Reggie watching them from  
his window. Serena followed his gaze and caught her breath.  
  
"He's watching us...."  
  
"He's probably not the only one..." Darien muttered.   
  
She pulled him to a sit in the sand with her.  
  
"I've so much I want to tell you....but I must wait...until all this madness is over,  
until our every word isn't being listened to....okay?"  
  
She nodded, "Alright."  
  
He looked into her wide, beautiful eyes.  
~I've so much I want to tell you....but I'm so afraid.....~  
  
She leaned her head onto his shoulder impulsively, "I've missed you."  
  
And now his heart crumbled between his ribs.....  
"You will never know how much I've missed you..." He said softly.  
  
They stayed that way a moment and then he spoke, his tone low and tender--though careful,  
"I thought we'd marry on this beach.....a couple of days from now...."  
  
He felt her start a little with the reality of that. Then she sighed,  
"I don't even know what to wear..." She said quietly.  
  
He smiled, "You and I will go shopping together....and you can pick out whatever you like..."  
  
"Not a big white wedding dress....that would be inappropraite..." She said as much to  
herself as to him. Her thoughts were spinning carelessly....all this secrecy and she'd   
just thrown herself in the middle of it.....her tired thoughts blurred....but with  
Darien's warm shoulder to lean on everything softened and seemed falsley secure...as though  
her biggest worry really *were* her dress and not what on earth she was going to do when  
she was wife.....and what the truth really was....  
  
"Whatever you feel comfortable in." He said gently.  
  
"I'd better convert some of my money over--"  
  
"No." He cut in, "You'll pay for nothing while you're here. Nothing. This is all because  
of me and I'll cover everything. Understand?"  
  
"But Darien! You paid for my plane ticket! I won't let you pay for everything while I'm here!"  
  
"Well that's just too bad Serena, because I AM!"  
  
She glared up at him, "You always were stubborn." She muttered and he laughed,  
  
"You'd better believe it."  
  
Then he pulled her to her feet and walked her back towards the manor.  
  
"So you can't even tell me about working here these two years?" She asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
"So I don't get to hear anything until after the wedding....about you...about why...."  
  
"I'm sorry...."  
  
She was silent a moment but then turned and looked at him with that expression that always   
made him feel he'd simply fall to his knees,  
  
"Have you been okay?" She fairly whispered.  
  
He looked sadly into her eyes, "Yes..." He whispered back softly...but then paused and  
added, "No...."  
  
"Oh Darien!" She cried softly and squeezed him tight.  
~I would do anything for you.....anything to make it better...to help you....~  
  
He hugged her gently in return...biting back the urge to simply crush her to him and never  
let go....to sweep her back into his room and never leave.....  
  
"I can't thank you enough Sere..." He murmured hoarsly.  
  
They reached her room and he lingered in her doorway, "If there's anything you need, I'm  
right next door okay?"  
  
She nodded, "Okay, g'night..."  
  
He smiled...though there was an agony in his eyes that made her breath catch...and then he leaned  
down making her wonder for one maddening and glorious second if he might kiss her, but it was  
only on the forehead, softly. But she reached out and gripped his arms as he did and shut  
her eyes.....unaware of how badly he really did want to kiss her.....  
  
He pulled back, still trying to cling to his first smile, "We'll talk more tomorrow, I still   
haven't caught up with all your news."  
  
She nodded, "What time's the funeral?"  
  
"Just after lunch."  
  
"Over breakfast then?"  
  
He nodded and turned to go.  
  
Serena watched him go into his room before shutting her door and slipping into her  
nightie. She crawled into bed and sighed, reaching to turn out the lamp when on impulse,  
she reached for the phone instead and called Mina.  
  
"Hello?" Mina's voice said on the other end and Serena could have cried.  
So far from home and tangled in more mystery than she'd started with.....  
  
"Mina!"  
  
"Serena! How are you? Did everything go okay? How was the flight! Tell me everything!"  
  
Serena smiled on the other end. And then with a deep breath, she filled Mina in on all the  
details....the horrid flight...the terrible men in customs....seeing Darien again...his  
secrecy....his suspicious co-worker....his now dead boss....  
  
"It's strange Mina..." She whispered, "...like he's involved in something dangerous...really,  
I'm very worried....he--" She stopped suddenly, hearing a funny noise and realizing that  
in all her chatter she was quite vulnerable to someone coming in and out her back door....  
  
"Serena? Serena?" Mina's voice came over alarmed from the phone.  
  
"I've gotta go Mina...it's getting late here and I'm exhausted." She said quickly.  
  
"Call me tomorrow morning?" Mina asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yes, yes ofcourse." Serena said absently...her hair prickling up and her eyes darting   
wildly about the room.  
  
She hung up the phone and the silence was deafening. Her every nerve was tense and alert.  
~I'm just hearing things....it's late....I'm over tired....it's probably nothing....~  
  
But another skuff from the dark corner by the back door and she was certain.....there was  
someone in her room.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
Ack! Please don't kill me for this cliffhanger minna? ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Secret of You  
Chapter 2  
  
Author: Silent Moon  
Genre: Romance/Alternate Reality  
Rated: R  
E-mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another rustle and Serena was up and out the door, running breathlessly down the hallway  
to Darien's door.  
  
It was locked.  
  
~It's probably nothing....it's probably nothing...Oh God...~ She thought as she knocked,  
holding back from pounding on it desperately.  
  
Darien opened the door, standing half-sleepy--though focusing sharply as Serena pushed her   
way in and past him shutting the door behind her breathlessly.  
  
"I-I...this is going to sound crazy...I am crazy...but I heard a noise in my room and...  
....and...I just don't feel safe there.....can I stay with you?"  
  
He was staring strangely at her....lithe figure in a short night shirt....face pale and  
wide-eyed...  
  
He nodded, shaking himself, "Yes, yes of course."  
  
"Thanks." She said gazing over to his double bed and swallowing.  
~Oh this is wrong....this is soooo wrong....~ Although, it occurred to her how ridiculous  
that thought was considering she was marrying him.  
  
"It was probably nothing..."  
  
He shrugged, "You're far from home in a strange place, in even stranger circumstances."  
  
She chuckled a little and an inkling of the tension between them dissipated.  
But it returned with vehenom as she climbed into bed and so did he. He sat back against  
the pillows he had propped up, "Mind if I read for a bit?"  
  
"Not at all." She said yawning involuntarily. She cuddled down into the covers and forced  
herself to relax....trying desperately not to think about the last time she'd been in bed  
with Darien.....but she was sleepy...her mind cloudy....her thoughts drifted back without  
her...  
..stumbling a little drunkenly down that beach together....laughing under the moonlight..  
..the way he'd swung her round in his arms and then told her how beautiful she was....and  
meant it....and then...that moment......that perfect moment had made itself between them...  
left her breathless as he'd bent and kissed her....left her lost as he'd swept her back  
to her place and she'd pulled him in--she'd done it....taken him....made it okay....Oh God...  
But he'd been so wonderful.....laying her back and making her feel so graceful and beautiful  
and natural.....and those precious moments when he was lost had been for her alone....  
  
Afterwards he'd gathered her into his arms and run his hands softly over her, chuckling a bit  
as she'd wrapped herself around him, cuddling in closer....it seemed as though he really...  
that he did....lo--  
  
He shifted suddenly reading and the sound made her jump back to awareness, disoriented and  
panicked again.  
  
"Sorry." He murmured feeling her jump. He chanced a glance over to her and found her  
pale and trembling.   
  
He put down the book he was reading and reached an arm over to gather her up,  
"You really did have a scare didn't you?"  
  
His voice was so gentle it stung her nerves, she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears,  
~Why do I always get so emotional?!~  
but they escaped anyway.  
  
He pulled her into his arms and tucked her beneath his chin, "I'm sorry I frightened  
you so about this place....I shouldn't have.....I promise I won't let anything happen to you..  
...and this will all be over soon."  
  
~And then what?~ Her thoughts prompted.  
  
"Just rest now...we'll talk more tommorrow." He soothed gently, stroking her back.  
  
But he felt his touch make her stiffen even more....  
  
"I'm sorry." He said so sincerely it hurt her. Hurt her that he was still wonderful,  
even after breaking her heart that night so long ago.  
  
With a strength of will she knew she did not really possess she pulled herself away from  
him, forced herself to turn away from him and burrow into her pillow,  
"Me too." She said, trying to sound cold and detached.  
  
She did not see his own body stiffen, nor the pain that flashed into his eyes.  
His fists clenched a moment before he let out a breath and reached for her, laying down  
beside her and laying one arm around her,  
"Please let me hold you..." He choked out so sadly....so desperately....  
  
She shut her eyes to keep the sudden tears from falling.....and caught his hand in  
a tender squeeze. Let him press his body to hers and hold her till they fell asleep....  
  
~What am I going to do?~ She thought desperately before drifting off.  
  
  
  
The next morning was better however. In the light of day it was easy to distract oneself  
with necessary politeness.   
  
Serena woke to find Darien up and showering and after she was ready she met him in the kitchen  
to have breakfast. They lingered over pancakes and caught up....like old friends.  
  
"So tell me everything that's happened these past two years." He said eagerly.  
  
She smiled, "Well, my music career's kind of taken off...I don't know if you know..."  
  
He smiled back, "I have all your CD's if that's what you mean."  
  
She looked surprised, she hadn't expected her songs to reach here....though maybe they  
hadn't....maybe he'd simply kept track of her....  
  
"They're beautiful."  
  
She managed to nod weakly, "Th-thank you."  
  
"Have you been performing at all?" He asked, sipping his coffee.  
  
She shook her head, "No, not really. I've mostly been in the studio mixing. You know  
I don't like to perform anyway, producing is a good excuse to avoid it."  
  
He chuckled, "I suppose. Anything else?"  
  
"I've been writing a bit too...."  
  
"Define 'a bit'?" He prompted with amused eyes. He knew her too well.  
  
She blushed and looked down, "I-I've a couple of books published."  
  
He reached over and took her hand, "I knew you could do it."  
  
She darted nervous eyes to his a moment but he'd masked whatever expression was there a moment  
and replaced it with friendly care.  
  
"There's a piano here if you care to play."   
  
"Oh, really?" She said, suddenly alight with interest. The release of playing was  
just what she needed.  
  
He led her to the room and she smiled at the beautiful piano...expensive...high quality...why  
was she somehow not surprised?  
  
She sat down and fingered the keys.  
"It's lovely."  
  
"I have to go in town before the funeral. Do you want to stay and play a while?"  
  
She nodded gladly, "Yes, oh that would be great."  
  
"I'll meet you back here in a little while then." He leaned down and kissed her  
forehead.  
  
Then he called out to the housekeeper, "Molly?"  
  
A young woman appeared with ruddy brown hair, "Hai?"  
  
"This is Serena." He gestured.  
  
"It is very good to meet you...." Molly struggled with the english words.  
  
"It's good to meet you too Molly." She returned in Japanese, "And I speak japanese if that  
makes it any easier on you."  
  
"Hai. Arigato." She smiled.  
  
"Molly will be here while I'm gone." Darien said, eyeing her knowingly.   
  
Serena smiled gratefully. After last night, she felt better knowing someone was here.  
  
And Darien. After last night he wasn't taking any chances.   
  
Truthfully, neither of them would ever know how close to death she had really come that night.  
  
  
Serena played and sang for several hours, grabbing some paper to scribble the lyrics down  
on.  
  
~Beautiful in the night,  
Your eyes are as black as the midnight.  
And I tremble in your wake,  
I know it's my mistake,  
To haunt your love with my own.~  
  
She found, here, it was impossible not to write a song about him...about that night....  
  
~Beautiful in the night,  
Your silvery skin bathed in moonlight  
The beauty in your eyes  
It's echoed in your sighs  
You haunt my love with your own.~  
  
Molly came by the doorway and smiled, "You have a beautiful voice."   
  
"Arigato." She said in return.  
  
"Would you like some tea?"  
  
Serena smiled gratefully, "I would love some."  
  
Molly brought in the tray and sat--Serena insisted she stay and have a cup with her.  
  
"I meant it." Molly said sweetly, "I've heard Chiba-san playing your songs often and I  
like them very much. You are very talented."  
  
"I agree." A voice cut in from the doorway causing them both to start and look up sharply.  
  
Reggie Masako stood in the doorway, a very insincere smile on his hard face.  
He came in and joined them for tea.  
  
Molly fled to finish her chores and Serena found herself locked in awkward conversation  
with the dreadful man.  
  
"She speaks the truth." He commented wryly, "Chiba-san plays your music often. I did not  
realize it was you. You are indeed blessed with a beautiful voice."  
He bowed slightly at her.  
  
She forced herself to say thank you--but did not smile. Nervous prickles were setting the  
hair on the back of her neck on end.  
  
"You are best friends he tells me." Continued Reggie.  
  
"Yes. I've known him a long time."  
  
"You must be to do such a...favour for him." Reggie said dryly, then leaned closer to her,  
"Do you trust him?"  
  
Serena frowned, "Yes, Mr. Masako, I do."  
  
"Of course you must." He smiled kindly, "I just hope your trust is not....misplaced."  
  
~It's not for money.....he wouldn't do it for money.~ She thought wildly.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "It's more than trust." She said murderously, "I believe in Darien.  
I believe in him more than anything else in my life. That's why I trust him--and not you."  
  
Reggie just smiled, looking over her shoulder to the doorway, "I am sure he is glad to hear   
it."  
  
And indeed, there stood Darien in the doorway, tall and handsome in his dark suit. Hands  
clenched tensely, eyes burning with a kind of admiration for her....  
  
They exchanged grateful looks, he for her believing in him, and she for his showing up  
to relieve her of this hideous conversation.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked and offered her his hand.  
  
"Yes." She replied and let him pull her to him and lead her out.   
  
He shot back a deadly look to Reggie but he merely shrugged.  
  
The funeral was odd to say the least. Serena had never seen so many suspicious, underhanded  
looking people in all her life, and having them all together, and all in black made if feel  
like a movie set.  
  
The Priest gave his speech and several people got up and spoke of their late boss's business  
genius and kind professionalism--at which point she saw Darien's face harden a bit, and then  
the Priest announced the reading of the will would be Friday. It was Wednesday, and she and  
Darien were getting married on Thursday. Serena shook her head.  
  
It was an open casket and Darien walked up to give his respects. It seemed he had no  
surviving family--save for Reggie, his nephew. His wife had died some years earlier and he  
had no children.   
  
Serena watched Darien walk slowly up and fix the man's peaceful face with a hard gaze. She  
slipped up and took his hand gently, giving it a soft squeeze. To her surprise he  
gripped it tightly in return, revealing the tension all this was causing him.   
  
He leaned a little closer to the chubby, dark haired corpse causing Serena to shiver--even  
in death there was something sinister about him--and said softly, almost hoarse with emotion,  
"I don't forgive you."  
  
Serena looked at him strangely.  
~Forgive him for what? For having to go through all this? Would he ever have called her  
again if it weren't for--?~  
  
He suddenly turned on his heel and stalked out, taking Serena with him.  
Reggie tried to get his attention but he ignored the wretched man and went straight to the car.  
  
"Where are we going?" Serena asked nervously as Darien's dark figure slipped into the driver's  
seat and revved the engine with obvious anger.  
  
"Anywhere but here." He muttered.  
  
She relaxed a bit and smiled sympathetically, "Okay."  
  
He gripped the steering wheel tightly and drove in silence through the busy streets.  
The air conditioning gradually smoothed away the stifling heat. Serena watched her handsome  
friend with a mixture of curiousity and that tinge of awe she always held for him.   
  
Some men were easy to understand. Some men were simple and uncomplicated.   
Darien was not. He was strong and loyal and fiercely responsible. But there was always  
an elusive quality to him that kept her nerves a bit a on edge....it was the combination of  
everything about him that lent him such a quality she supposed. His presence.   
It was always a bit dark, something unpredictable and passionate.  
  
It was what pulled her to him with such attraction. He was seductive without effort.  
  
He turned and caught her staring. His lips curved into a half smile, "Something on your mind?"  
  
She blushed despite herself and missed the slightly amused look on his face,  
"Oh, n-nothing."  
  
~Stop stammering!~  
  
He chuckled a little, "You always were adorable."  
  
She frowned, "I am NOT!"  
Oh how she loathed being boxed into THAT wretched category. Adorable girls irritated the  
hell out of her....horror of horrors if SHE was one of them! Just because she was short...  
she thought in rage.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" He persisted.  
  
She grew serious, "Would you ever have called me if it weren't for this?"  
  
She watched pain flash into his eyes, "Oh Serena..." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know you can't talk about this...."  
  
He pulled into the underground parking of the shopping centre and parked, turning to face  
her with deadly serious eyes, "No....the answer is no. I wouldn't have called you."  
  
She stared at him in shock.  
  
He took a breath, "I never would have left in the first place...."  
  
Then he got out of the car. She simply sat, frozen.   
~Never would have left....?~  
  
He came round and opened her door, offering a hand. She looked dazedly at him as he pulled her  
up to meet him.  
  
"I-I don't understand..??"  
  
He sighed and she noticed for the first time, with a shock of guilt, the heavy sadness she  
had missed until now.  
  
"I know you don't. I'm sorry. All I can do is keep apologizing...." He said with   
frustration, raking a hand through his dark hair.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, "Y-you mean...even your leaving to come here was part of all  
this?"  
~How much don't I know?~ Suddenly Darien felt like a stranger.  
  
He nodded, looking guiltly, "Yes, and I should have told you when I had the chance....now  
I can't..."  
  
She turned away, "Who are you?" She whispered brokenly.  
  
He gripped her shoulder, "No no, it's not like that I swear. I've told you everything,   
everything but this...."  
  
He turned her to face him and she met his haunted eyes with her own anguished ones,  
"I-I didn't want to leave." He stumbled over the words with a sudden innocence that  
cut into her heart.  
  
"What?" She managed as he put his arms around her.  
  
"That night..." He began, tilting her face up tenderly to his, "I--"  
Suddenly he turned and looked suspiciously around. He pulled her silently to the stairs and   
walked her to the mall.  
  
"W-what is it?" She asked wide-eyed.  
  
"I think we're being followed." He grumbled, "Again."  
  
"Again? Why?"  
  
"They're keeping an eye on me."  
  
Inside the mall was like a different Universe. Bustling and bright....it seemed almost  
innocent compared to their circumstances.  
  
Darien put a protective arm around her and led her through the crowds.  
"Shall we look for a dress?"  
  
She started a bit, "Oh yes, ofcourse."  
  
He glanced behind them a couple of times and finally seemd to relax a bit. And--though  
cautiously at first--she softly slipped her arm about him in return making him start a bit  
and then give her a squeeze with an emotion she could not place.....tenderness? gratitude?  
pain? regret?  
  
They went through many dress stores and something of their old comraderie returned with   
the usual shopping banter. A few hours later Darien was exhausted and walking with his  
shoulders slumped.  
  
"I just haven't seen the right one yet!" She defended.  
  
He shook his head, "There were a whole bunch *I* liked."  
  
"Oh *you* liked them!" She scoffed, "You do *not* know how to pick out a dress!"  
  
He laughed indulgently, "Of course dear."  
  
"Shut up." She laughed back, suddenly her eyes lit up, "Oh, I see it! Don't say a word!"  
  
She dragged him into another store and walked back to a rack he couldn't believe she spotted  
from the crowded mall--how did women do this?  
  
She plucked up a white dress, simple, silky, sleevless and somewhere between short and long.  
It *was* lovely.  
  
"Perfect!" She breathed, "Oh please fit!"  
  
She hurried to the fitting room and he smiled taking a seat waiting. He hadn't expected her  
to pick out a white dress.....and it flattered a very silly part of him that she was.  
He tried to shake off the guilty realization that if this were real she'd be shopping with Mina  
and the girls and they'd have thrown her a beautiful shower.....that Andrew would be  
his best man.....Andrew....he'd barely written his best friend back home....hadn't wanted  
to involve any of those close to him in all this mess....could they ever forgive him?  
  
Serena emerged at this moment and he suddenly forgot everything else in the world.....everything  
but how absolutely beautiful she looked....  
  
"Beautiful....beautiful..." He murmured making her smile and blush, trying to diffuse the  
moment.  
  
"It *is* nice..."  
  
"That's the one." He smiled.  
  
She went back in and tossed it over the door. He took it and paid before she had chance.  
  
"You didn't!" She exclaimed as she came up to the counter in time to see the sales  
clerk pass him the bag.  
  
"Indeed I did!" He chuckled.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" She hissed in japanese, "I told you not too!"  
  
"Calm down Usako." He replied, enjoying speaking Japanese pleasantly more then she could  
ever know, "I told you I'd pay for everything. And I certainly don't mind paying for  
something that you look so beautiful in."  
  
She smiled wryly, "Flattery will get you no where mister!"  
  
"How 'bout ice cream?" He said, grinning boyishly.  
  
"Ice cream!" She shrieked with her trade mark joy, then she calmed and attempted to look  
serious, "I'll consider it."  
  
He laughed delightedly and for a moment he looked relaxed. She smiled. They headed  
for the ice cream shop nearby and he bought her a cone.   
  
And as they stood by the stone fountain he turned suddenly and said, "I've missed you Usako,  
and everyone else too. It's so good to be with you again."  
  
"Like a taste of home?" She quipped.  
  
"Something like that." He replied.  
  
  
They headed home then and moved all her things into his room.  
  
"I'm *not* staying in there alone." She said seriously and he nodded, a terrible feeling  
gripping his stomach at the thought of--of---he couldn't think of it.  
  
But as he watched her unpack her clothes and hastily arrange her creams and toothpaste  
on his dresser his heart grabbed.  
  
They had some tea but Reggie joined them and Serena suggested they go to bed and rest up  
for the wedding, not wanting him to set Darien on edge again. She had a feeling his poor  
nerves had taken enough.  
  
She washed back the inner battle of doubts Reggie set off in her everytime as they closed the  
door and then Darien suddenly turned on her, taking her by the shoulders as though he could  
bare it no longer....  
  
"You think....you think I left you that night because I don't love you don't you?"  
  
She stared up into his face with shock, unable to answer.  
  
"Well...?" He asked, shaking her a bit.  
  
"I....yes, I thought you couldn't face telling me it meant nothing the next morning....I don't  
know! I don't know what I thought! I couldn't believe it! And then I couldn't find you   
anywhere!"  
  
Fresh tears started.  
  
"It's not true! I didn't leave because I don't love you..."  
  
She wouldn't meet his eyes....couldn't as the full weight of what he was saying sunk in...  
  
"I shouldn't have....I'm so sorry....Usako..."  
  
She shut her eyes in pain, "D-do you...?"  
  
He tilted her face up and made her meet his eyes so she could read the truth there,  
and she could, "Yes." He choked out.  
  
Then he leaned down till his mouth was just a breath away from her own, and told her softly  
in japanese, "Ashiteru."  
  
"Ashiteru!" She returned, her voice a soft cry and then he was kissing her and she was lost.  
  
~I can't....I can't...~ She thought wildly....did this change everything? But as the kiss  
turned passionate and desire crept through her body she heard her heart whisper  
~Yes, yes it does. This makes everything okay.....he loves you and you love him....~  
  
But as she wrapped herself around him and let him carry her to the bed her head persisted  
in reminding her of one thing.....he had a secret....  
  
But it was washed away that night by the steady rhythm of their lovemaking and the way he kept  
saying he loved her over and over.....with passion, with desperation, with truth....  
  
He had a secret.....but love was stronger than any secret....wasn't it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Secret of You  
Chapter 3  
  
Author: silent moon  
Mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
Rated: R  
Genre: Romance/Alt. Reality  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena awoke early the next morning--as the sun only barely peeked over the horizon, as  
Darien slept peacefully beside her, one possesive arm draped gently across her body.  
  
She turned and tucked his arm back to him, watching his soft breathing for a while. She was  
tempted to wake him but noticed the dark hollows about his eyes that spoke of worry and late  
nights and thought the better of it.   
  
She knew, by some instinct granted her by the intimacy of their friendship? By the depth  
of their love? By some unspoken force between them? that there had been relief in his  
lovemaking. That all the tension he'd been holding in for God knows how long had slipped  
out and let sleep overtake him at last.  
  
But she didn't know why.  
  
She brushed the hair from his forehead gently aside and leaned over to kiss him lightly   
before slipping restlessly from bed and tying a robe about her own bare body. Then she   
crept softly from the room and walked down the hall to the living room where the beautiful   
colours of sunrise lay in pools across the floor to the piano. She sat down on the bench   
and fingered the keys without playing them......then she looked up at the lyrics and   
started. Scrawled in Darien's familiar pen was another verse......he'd added a verse?   
When?  
  
~I wanted you as I ran  
Falling love even as I am.  
Seeking and unsure  
I found that you endure  
You haunt my love with your own....~  
  
She bit her lip.   
  
This was one of those beautiful things life gave you.....sacred, precious, too sweet so that  
it ached into her. She traced his writing with her fingers. Then she picked up the pen  
and finally wrote the rest of the song.....  
  
~So here I am  
With every touch  
I'm falling and I'm feeling  
I'm searching for the secret  
of you  
Answer to me  
Answer to you  
Haunting my love  
Secret of you.......~  
  
And then the song's title was easy, obvious..........'secret of you'  
  
Whether it was the soft sound of the keys that woke Reggie or perhaps that the wretched man  
did not sleep at all Serena would never know. But suddenly he was behind her.  
  
"You are up early Tsukino-san."  
  
She jumped.  
  
"Gomen," He apologized smiling cooly, "I didn't mean to startle you. It was lovely   
listening to you...play...."  
  
She turned around and tried to fashion her mouth into a smile, but she could feel the hairs  
on her neck standing on end.  
  
"Good morning Masako-san."  
  
She stood and moved to leave when he caught her arm, "There is no need to be afraid of  
me, I will not hurt you."  
  
She frowned at where he held her arm. He followed her gaze and let go. Then he smiled a   
rather terrible smile.  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
"Wh-what?" She managed, edging towards the door.  
  
"In this case, Darien will do all the dirty work himself." His eyes roved over her slender   
body so obviously bare beneath the robe and her eyes narrowed angrily, "He's already hurting  
you with his secret. And when you find out the truth....."  
  
"That's enough!" She hissed, "Stop talking to me!"  
  
Now his eyes narrowed, "You're on the wrong side you silly girl, Chiba-san has himself in so  
deep he'll never get out! He's in way over his head!"  
  
She walked out of the room and never looked back.  
  
That wretched man. It was all a lie--wasn't it?   
  
~Oh Darien, please tell me this isn't all about money!?~  
  
She slipped quietly back in to his room and locked the door firmly behind her before  
slipping off her robe and back into bed.  
  
Just seeing his handsome face comforted her thoughts. This was Darien. Her best friend.  
Her lover. He must have a reason. Some reason...??  
  
He began to stir then and reached for her, curling her into his arms with a satisfied sound  
as he woke.  
  
"GmorningUsako." He murmured adoreably into her hair.  
  
She smiled, "Mamo-chan..." She sighed, "You're too cute!"  
  
He only squeezed her tighter and she slipped her arms and one leg about him in response.  
  
She heard him sigh and let his hand wander down her soft back, changing the mood with   
startling swiftness.  
  
Darien.....  
  
Her first, her only.   
  
He rolled her gently onto her back and leaned over her, kissing her neck and bare shoulder,  
murmuring in japanese.  
  
"I love you. Only you. It's always, always been only you Usako....."  
  
She smiled and then let out a soft sigh herself as his hands became more persistent. And  
then she discovered how sweet it was to make love in the morning. To feel the pressure  
of Darien's warm, relaxed body press her into the soft bed as the mornings warm light drifted  
across them.  
  
Then he picked her up, still wrapped around him and carried her into the shower till they  
were both cool and soothed, lips lost in endless kisses as the water ran over them  
  
And how delightful it was to climb out of the shower and wrap a soft towel around the man  
you love! To see his hair ruffled and watch him go through the motions, shaving, dressing,  
fixing his hair....  
  
She teased him, ducking in and out of his arms as he tried in vain to get ready for the day.  
  
"Mamo-chan don't you look cute!" She would giggle, or "Mamo-chan, ashiteru." followed by  
a kiss that made him forget what he was doing--again.  
  
He came out as she finished dressing and touched up her hair......dabbed perfume gently   
behind her ears making him ache with love for her.  
  
He knelt down beside her, "Usako....you are so lovely." He said in japanese, making the   
words sound sweeter...  
  
He turned her to face him, "I want nothing more than to call you my wife." He said, choking  
a bit over the words as though they hurt him somehow, "I want to ask you again....."  
  
He pulled out a little velvet box and her hand flew to her mouth.   
The ring nestled inside was exquisite....small and fine with a generously winking sparkle  
to the delicately cut stone......  
  
"Darien, where did you get this?" She gasped, shocked back into to english.  
  
He smiled, "I had it made."  
  
"Doesn't that take months?"   
  
He smiled, "I pulled in a few favours."  
  
He watched her expectantly as she gaped at it a moment. Then her eyes met his and she   
flushed, offering her small hand and letting him slip the ring onto it with an expression of  
the sweetest bliss across his face  
  
"Say yes..."  
  
She smiled, "Yes. Because I would do anything you asked me to. Because I want to. Because  
I love you."  
  
Serena watched Darien's blue eyes well up with tears and moved to reach for him when a sharp  
knock at the door made them both jump.  
  
It was Reggie. And he simply arched an eyebrow at them, narrow eyes darting from Darien's   
still emotional face to Serena's glittering finger.  
  
She quickly tucked her hand away and eyed him warily.  
  
"Yes?" Darien said, his voice suddenly tired.  
  
"Gomen nasai Chiba-san," Reggie intoned, smiling his glittering smile, "But your presence is  
required in the study. Some last documents must be signed concerning the will--all but one   
ofcourse."  
  
Now he looked directly at Serena with an expression of such malicious satisfaction her blood  
ran cold.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine."  
  
He turned to Serena, "Keep getting ready, I'll be right back."  
  
He looked so worn suddenly that she felt her heart grab and as he stooped to kiss her cheek  
she tilted her chin and caught him on the mouth instead.  
  
His eyes closed involuntarily a brief moment before he gave her a half confused, half dazed  
look and left.  
  
Reggie eyed Serena with something akin to respect a moment and she arched one challenging   
eyebrow in reply.  
  
He nodded and left without a word. His eyes said it all.  
~You are a worthy advisary.~  
  
Alone, sun streaming in to catch the love still echoing in the room from the night before,   
Serena fingered her new ring tenderly.  
  
She tried hard to hold onto optimism.....to believe that she and Darien would make it through  
all this and build a good life together.  
  
But her mind was filled with doubts and questions.   
  
Would they go home or stay here? What about her friends, her career?   
  
And what was Darien's secret?  
  
She was haunted by the sense that she ought to have figured it out. That she should be able  
to piece it together.  
  
Japan. Why Japan?  
  
She thought back to the first time Darien suggested they learn Japanese together. Had he   
been planning it all along? But why include her if he planned to come alone?   
  
Her stomach grabbed, because they had only been friends then.....he'd never planned on their  
sleeping together....  
But now he said he loved her and hadn't wanted to leave?   
  
Her thoughts spun violently. What did it all mean?  
  
Darien reentered at this moment and caught the chaotic look on her face.  
  
"What is it?" He asked in english, forgetting everything else......  
  
She tried to smile, "oh, nothing!"  
  
He frowned, "Usako, please don't keep things from me."  
  
Then he winced as he realized what he'd said.  
  
She arched a wry eyebrow, "You're one to talk."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
They looked at one another a long moment before he pulled her out the door, "Come on, let's   
go out for a drive before the wedding."  
  
She turned frowning on him with all the scorn of a woman, "Mamo-chan, I NEED to get my hair   
done!"  
  
He chuckled at her, "My goodness, how COULD I have forgotten?!" He caught her up in his   
arms, "I'll drop you at the hair salon then!"  
  
She slipped into his embrace and kissed him warmly, "Alright."  
  
They headed out arm in arm, passing Reggie quietly and waving goodbye to Molly. But as they  
headed out to the car park Serena realized she'd left her purse and ran back for it. Darien   
waited patiently, trying to sooth the rush of emotions mixing strangely in his mind. The   
sight of his beautiful financee as she skipped out to meet him helped.  
  
They headed over towards the car again when she suddenly looked down at his shoes and stopped  
him, "Mamo-chan, your shoelace is untied!"  
  
He bent to tie it as she tossled his hair playfully and stooped to kiss him, distracting him.  
They were lost in one another a long moment before it was abruptly shattered by an explosion.  
The explosion of Darien's car.  
  
Serena screamed as they were both thrown back, clutching one another on instinct. Darien   
pulled them both to their feet and they stared in shock at the charred remains of his car.  
  
If she hadn't forgotten her purse, if he hadn't stopped to tie his shoe???  
  
She shook him roughly by the shoulders, hysterical, "You'd risk our lives for this?! Your   
life! MY LIFE?!"  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"I've had it!" She cried and made to run back to the house when he caught her hand, "Wait!   
Please! Please don't go Serena!"  
  
"Are you mad?! They're trying to KILL US! What could possibly be so important?! You would   
risk my life!"  
  
The tears streamed down his cheeks, "Nothing, nothing is more important to me than you--but   
Usako, please, I'm asking you to help me. I've worked these past two years, given up   
everything for the chance to have this. All we have to do is get married this afternoon.   
I promise I'll keep you safe until then--I swear it! Then we can leave, stay somewhere else,   
somewhere safe!"  
  
She stared incredulously at him. What could it be? What meant so much to him?  
  
Reggie appeared at this moment, all fake-concern, "My goodness, are you two alright? I   
heard the explosion and--"  
  
He was cut off as Darien slammed his fist hard into the shorter man's face.  
  
"Damn you!" Darien cried, "Telling might vito me out of the will, but hitting you doesn't!   
You--"  
He let out a string of curses in Japanese the Serena didn't recognize save for his tone of   
voice.  
  
Then he pointed to the manor, "Go, go back to your 'manor' and leave us alone!"  
  
Reggie stared coldly at him, "There is no need to overreact Chiba-san. I can assure you *I*  
had nothing to do with the distruction of your car."  
  
"Like hell you didn't!"  
  
"It would be a terrible tragedy if something were to happen to you," He looked at Serena,   
"Or your lovely bride, before the wedding. Perhaps you would like to postpone it, until it   
is safer?"  
  
Serena watched Darien waiver a bit, as if contemplating bending to the wretched man's wishes.  
  
Her resolve hardened, "I can assure you Mr. Masako, *nothing* will stop Darien and I from   
marrything this afternoon."  
  
Both men turned to look at her incredulously. For indeed, every trace of fear was gone from   
her features, replaced by something fierce and unwavoring.  
  
Her hold on Darien's hand tightened, "Come along darling, let's catch a cab to our errands."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her and she pulled him back into the manor, stuffing their things   
into suitcases, grabbing her dress and calling them a cab before his shock wore off.  
  
Then he regained control and directed them to a local hotel--right next to the police   
station. They left their bags and headed by foot to a nearby hair salon, then a floral   
boutique, staying together until they were both ready and dressed for the wedding.  
  
Then they caught a cab back to the manor, to marry on the beach.  
  
They were met at the entrance by Darien's lawyer and several police officials called to see   
that the wedding proceeded safely without interuption.  
  
Serena arched an eyebrow at Darien who muttered, "I'm not taking any chances." and held   
her hand a little tighter.  
  
Reggie and his lawyer were present along with some other officials from the company--not   
the people Serena had expected to attend her wedding.  
  
The Priest was there as well, looking nervous at all the officers and criminals alike   
gathered to watch the two young people before him wed.  
  
He stumbled over the words of the ceremony as Serena and Darien held hands, side by side.  
Serena looking beautiful in her white dress with white flowers through her braided hair,   
Darien looking like a dashing hero in his tuxedo (an: couldn't resist!)  
  
It was a strange thing, this true love in the midst of the people and circumstances around   
it. The Priest noticed it, so did the guests--even Reggie saw it shining in their eyes as   
they said 'I do' in both english and japanese.  
  
One soft kiss and an exchange of rings and they were man and wife, rushing to their cab   
with the glares of Reggie and his co-workers, the raised eyebrows of lawyers and police   
and the brief sprinkling of rice from Molly, the only one smiling--at their backs.  
  
They drove silently as the cab driver smiled at them.  
  
"Almost over." Darien said so softly Serena couldn't tell if he was saying it to her or   
just to himself.  
  
They had a quiet dinner, Darien still looking about suspiciously until Serena reached over   
and squeezed his hand, "Stop worrying."  
  
He took a deep breath and tried to relax, giving her a shaky smile.  
  
Then she pulled him to his feet and led him upstairs, "It'll all be over tommorrow my love."  
She soothed, standing in the doorway, "For tonight, let's just be together, the way I've   
always wanted us to be."  
  
His eyes clouded with love then and she felt blessed to catch such emotion in them, and   
want it so badly too.  
  
"Me too." He said softly, "I've always loved you...."  
  
He swept her into his arms and lost his hands in her beautiful hair, "My wife..." he   
murmured, "My beautiful wife..."  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Her arms slipped under his shirt, tugging at his clothes until they were gone and his soft   
skin was all that was left. In the night, in the middle of Japan, in a crowded city they   
had only one another left.  
  
And desire.  
  
Serena gave into hers, letting it overtake her body and mind. And she felt Darien lose   
control....and between their blissful lovemaking and the half-bottle of wine he'd absently   
drank at dinner, he lay afterwards completely open and vulnerable.  
  
And that's when Serena asked--though she knew she shouldn't--she could no longer bear it.   
She leaned over and whispered ever so softly in his ear,  
  
"Is it a lot of money?"  
  
And Darien, relaxed and dazed, replied sleepily, "Enough to live comfortably I guess....."  
He mumbled the rest and drifted off to sleep, pulling her close. But Serena was wide awake   
then, in complete horror.  
  
And she lay awake thinking for some time before making her decision, tears in her eyes,   
heart shattered.  
  
And when Darien awoke the next morning, it was to an empty bed. In fact, every last trace   
of Serena was gone from the room. And he knew. Knew she was gone. From the room, from   
the country, from his heart.  
  
"No," He gasped, falling to his knees, "Oh no."  
  
He struggled to piece together the previous night. The sweet pleasure of their   
lovemaking....and something else, she'd asked him something....something about the   
will....but what...  
  
Suddenly he paled, and the 'oh no' was silent this time, deafening in his own mind.  
  
~What have I done?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Secret of You  
Chapter 4  
  
Author: silent moon  
Mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
Rated: R  
Genre: Romance/Alt. Reality  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Executer of the will watched the tall, attractive figure of Darien Chiba walk slowly up to claim what was now  
his rightful possession. He handed Darien the average sized cardboard box and halted a bit at the tight, bitter  
expression on the young man's face.  
  
"The money has been wired to your account as well."  
  
Darien turned black eyes on the innocent man, "I never cared about the money!" He bit out with anguish.  
  
The nervous man took a step back, "Of course...."  
  
Darien turned with his box and headed out the door, speaking to no one and walking directly to the post office.  
He never even opened it but taped a letter to it and had it packaged and mailed.  
  
Then he walked out the door into the street and stopped, looking out in the blinding sunshine to oblivion.  
  
He had nothing now. After all this. After two years. He had nothing. He didn't even know where to begin.  
He took a deep breath and decided to start, by going home....  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
*  
  
  
  
Serena stood at the end of the long dock that composed one end of Mina's backyard. The sun was setting against  
the palette of the sea, the salty breeze tingled against her face--but she had never felt more numb. Her feelings  
had seized up and frozen in her heart, silent. She wondered if they'd ever revive enough to even be felt, let alone  
moved past.  
  
Somehow, she doubted it.  
  
Mina and Lita watched her from the window, "Do you think she'll be alright?" Lita asked.  
  
Mina's eyes filled up, "No, I don't."  
  
Rei, sitting at the kitchen table, started at this, "Of course she will!" She snapped.  
  
The doorbell rang and Mina left to answer, while the other women watched Serena warily. She seemed so frail since  
she'd come home. She'd only recorded one song....it was an instant hit, played everywhere....'secret of you'....  
  
They'd all read the lyrics and shaken their heads.  
  
Mina appeared in the doorway holding a cardboard box and frowning, "It's for Serena....."  
  
All their eyes widened. they looked at the all too familiar writing on the box.  
  
Darien......  
  
They watched incredulously as Mina walked out and down the dock to her, handing it warily over.  
  
Serena grasped it shakily and then turned her back to them.   
  
Mina rejoined them in the kitchen and they watched silently, all wondering what it could be, but respecting her  
privacy.  
  
Serena stood on the dusk-bathed dock and unwrapped it with trembling hands. The letter taped to the side simply  
said 'Serena'.  
  
She opened it and read the few lines scrawled hastily, "This is what I did it for--not the money. This. But it  
means nothing without you."  
  
She looked strangely at the box, frowning. She could tell it hadn't been opened in a long time--Darien hadn't even   
looked at it!  
  
She tore it open and stared blankly at the contents. Ornaments, trinkets, photo albums--what?  
  
She opened one of the photo albums and stared at the family pictures curiously. A handsome couple gazed back, a tall  
American looking man and his beautiful Japanese wife....  
  
Some pages in a baby appeared and it was then Serena began to realize. She flipped the picture over and there, penned  
beautifully in japanese, was the answer....  
  
'Darien at two weeks'  
  
They were his parents. His parents belongings. His parents must have lived in japan and worked for the same man....  
His parents that had died in a car accident when he was six.....an accident that left him with amnesia....without  
a childhood....  
  
He must have traced them back to Japan and gone there looking for anything that belonged to them.....and in order  
to get these precious belongings he'd had to work for that...horrid man and his company!  
  
It all fell into place and made sense at last!  
  
She clasped the rings she still kept on a chain about her neck. Then she ran off the deck, box in hand, as best she  
could.  
  
Her friends watching from the window could not figure out what had brought her back to life so suddenly.  
They ran after her to her car.  
  
"Serena! What is it? What's in the box? Where are you going?!"  
  
"His past." She said confusing them even further. Then she sped off to the airport.   
  
But when she reached the ticket booth the seller stopped just before handing her the ticket,  
"Wait, wait a minute! Tsukino, Serena Tsukino isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?"  
  
"Hang on..." He said, picking up the phone and dialing a number, then passing her the receiver.  
  
"What?" She managed before a voice came through on the other end. The voice of Reggie Masako.  
  
"Konnichi-wa Mrs. Chiba. I imagine you are not happy to hear from me but I assure you that you will be."  
  
"Why?" She asked suspiciosly, her stomach tightening. Darien, what if they'd done something to him? She'd left him  
all alone there! Oh Gods she would die!  
  
"I just thought you would like to know your husband flew home the day of the will-reading. He is no longer in Japan."  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"I had him followed Mrs. Chiba. It seems that the articles belonging to my Uncle that I was interested in aquiring  
were left to me as I wished. So I apologize for both your troubles, and I can assure you that my company will   
have no further business with your family."  
  
They'd nearly been killed and he was 'sorry for their troubles'?! Serena bit back her rage.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" She asked curiously. Why would a criminal care?  
  
"I felt I owed you both something in a way I suppose, so I left a message at the airport to tell you  
he had left Japan so you did not waste unnecessary time and expense flying over. As far as where he would have  
gone, I trust you will figure that out yourself."  
  
Then he hung up.  
  
Serena stared blankly at the phone for a long moment before cancelling her ticket and rushing away from the airport.  
  
She knew where he would be.  
  
And true to form, he was staying at the hotel where they'd attended that party--it seemed a life time ago. She asked  
if he had a room at the front desk and they confirmed. She tried his room but he was not there so she ventured   
out onto the beach and spotted him sitting in the sand, near the place they had first kissed, staring out to sea.  
  
Her husband. The man she loved, the man she trusted, that man who loved her.  
  
She dropped the box and broke into a run, crying out his name.  
  
He jumped up with a shock at the sound of her voice and had only time to stand and catch her in his arms.  
  
"Usako?!"  
  
"Hai Mamo-chan! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It was my fault! I'm so sorry to put you through all that!"  
  
"I love you!" She blurted ecstatically.  
  
Then she pulled him back to the box and took him to his room to go through it with him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I still want to build my life with you, let's start with this." She said softly.  
  
His own eyes filled up, "I love you so much."  
  
~I'm so blessed....Usako....~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will write an epilogue about their 'real' wedding, bear with me! Can't leave Andrew out now can I?  
And watch for my new story "Passion for a Prince" coming soon (my first title NOT beginning with 'S'!!!!) 


	6. Epilogue

Secret of You  
Epilogue  
  
Author: Silent Moon  
Mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
Rated: R  
Genre: Romance/Alt. Reality  
Disclaimer: Standard  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beautiful in the night  
Your eyes are as black as the midnight  
And I tremble in your wake  
I know it's my mistake  
To haunt your love with my own  
  
Beautiful in the night  
Your silvery skin bathed in moonlight  
The beauty of your eyes  
It's echoed in your sighs  
You haunt my love with your own  
  
I wanted you as I ran  
Falling love even as I am  
Seeking and unsure  
I found that you endure  
You haunt my love with your own  
  
So here I am  
With every touch  
I'm falling and I'm feeling  
I'm searching for the secret  
Of you  
  
Answer to me  
Answer to you  
Haunting my love  
Secret of you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Darien stood at the front of the church looking like the happiest man in the world.  
Andrew stood beside him, grinning, and patted his best friend on the shoulder.  
  
Darien had called him some two weeks before and explained everything, begging for forgiveness  
for his long silence. Andrew forgave him immediately--their friendship was fine. And now,  
he was Darien's best man. He was finally marrying Serena--for the second time but that  
was besides the point.  
  
Never were two people more fated to be together, thought Andrew. He'd seen it coming  
all along, but seeing them together was truly amazing.  
  
~Maybe it's time *I* settled down.~ He thought laughing. His search for love had been  
disastrous so far.....  
  
Just then the music queued up and the flower girl's started up the aisle. They were  
Rei and Ami's little girls, looking adorable in their fluffly dresses.  
  
Then the bridesmaids walked in, with the maid of honour in the lead. It was Mina ofcourse  
and Andrew caught his breath at the vision she made. Long golden hair in a braided bun,  
wide blue eyes, slender figure in a soft yellow dress....she was a Goddess.  
  
Then Serena swept in on her father's arm and Andrew chanced a glance at Darien. He simply  
watched her with awe. Awe and joy. Andrew envied him at that moment. One of those   
perfect moments. As though he had suddenly unravelled the secret of life.  
  
Maybe love was the secret of life.  
  
Serena looked beautiful. Darien barely blinked as she walked towards him--not wanting  
to miss a moment of her. She wore the same dress, the same ring.....her hair was long,  
a sweet tangle of curls and flowers....she looked like some long ago princess--*his*   
long ago princess.  
  
  
And like a perfect moment, all the sounds of the church and the music fell away for Darien  
and there was only his beautiful bride walking towards him. And this time, when she   
said I do, when they became man and wife, it would be real.  
  
And they did. In english and japanese. Serena surprised him with vows written   
beautifully in japanese, here voice soft and sweet as she said them.  
  
He felt his eyes filling up. His parents had spoken japanese--though he didn't remember.  
He had learned it in their memory, and Serena had learned with him.  
It meant more to him then he knew he would ever be able to express. But looking in her  
eyes at that moment he knew she did understand, and that's why she had done it.  
  
Serena, for her part, felt so blissfully happy she realized she could not possibly  
express it all at once. It overflowed from her eyes and voice and gestures and   
spilled out around her, soft and silvery.  
  
Darien whisked her down the aisle, into the limo and away to the reception in a blur  
of laughing friends, mists of rice and a silent, echoing joy she could not place.  
  
This feeling remained as they dined and jested and drank champagne, and continued  
till the first dance. And as her beloved pulled her close, his delightful aftershave  
tingling at her nose, she could only sum it up by saying, with a sigh,  
"I wish everyone this happiness...."  
  
He smiled as he held her close, admiring her selfless beauty. When joy struck her,  
the first desire she felt was to share it with everyone. It was one of the things he  
loved best about her. She was beautiful.  
  
  
Over to the side, gathered around the champagne table, Serena's closest friends chattered  
among themselves. Rei and Chad, Lita and Ken, Ami and Greg. And Mina. She sighed half  
sorrowfully, half-kidding.  
  
"I'm the only one left." She smiled ruefully, "Serena always promised we'd be old  
spinster's together...."  
  
The bride-groom song ended and another love song started up. Mina smiled and ushered her  
friends onto the floor to dance. She watched wistfully after them.  
  
A tap to her shoulder made her realize that Darien's best man had been standing there for  
some time.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, "I was somewhere else entirely! Andrew right?"  
  
Andrew smiled, "Right. And you're Mina?"  
  
She nodded smiling.   
  
"You know, I've heard about you, but I don't think we've ever actually met." He said  
with a hint of 'and wow am I ever sorry we didn't'.  
  
Her cheeks flushed at the flattery, "I think you're right."  
  
"Would you like to dance Mina?" Andrew said sincerely, his kind eyes half-pleading but  
with a self-mocking humour she liked straight-away.  
  
She smiled and took his hand, "I would love to."  
  
And so, Serena and her friends watched with real delight as they stepped onto the dance  
floor and chatted amiably.  
  
Darien arched an eyebrow as he spotted them, "Now that, I never thought of before."  
He laughed, "And yet....it does make sense."  
  
Serena sighed, "I love a good romance...."  
  
Darien mock-frowned, "What, your own wedding isn't romantic enough?" He teased.  
  
She laughed, "There's always room for a little more! And besides," She added, growing  
serious, "That's the secret. Just look. It's different for everyone, but the secret  
is the same...."  
  
Darien looked at their friends dancing together and smiled. She was right. She  
was always right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
